


I can't help but want you...

by milecgv



Series: War of hearts (Magnus's pov on the last two episodes of SH:TV) [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as soon as he barged in, he was speechless. Just the sight of Alexander, dressed all in white, with his raven hair styled back and his deep blue eyes shimmering under the harsh chapel light was enough to erase any sort of word out of Magnus' mind. He was stuck to his place, not being able to look away from the shadowhunter who'd unlocked his heart and was making him be reckless beyond his own self preservation.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Magnus' POV from the wedding scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help but want you...

**Author's Note:**

> So, a reaaaally long time ago someone had requested Magnus' pov on the wedding and all his feelings for Alec and I know I'm super extremely late on it but I've had some free time on my hands and this came tumbling out of me. Hopefully it'll make the scene, that we've all seen probably a billion times by now, justice.

It was impulsive.

Crashing Alec's wedding, barging in unannounced on the slight shimmering hope that the advice of a dead warlock, who's spirit kept coming back with his belongings, would be right. Granted, he had a plan. He'd waltz in, like in all the mundane movies where that human who was still in love with the bride would stand up, grand speech at the tip of his tongue and a car waiting to take them far away. It was perfect. 

And even if all failed, he could claim he had some information that was in the interest of the Shadowhunters and that he couldn't wait any other moment before coming down and letting them know.

He had it all covered.

But as soon as he barged in, he was speechless. Just the sight of Alexander, dressed all in white, with his raven hair styled back and his deep blue eyes shimmering under the harsh chapel light was enough to erase any sort of word out of Magnus' mind. He was stuck to his place, not being able to look away from the shadowhunter who'd unlocked his heart and was making him be reckless beyond his own self preservation. 

He could hear the muttering around the room spreading like wildfire, and somewhere at the front Maryse's voice asking why he was there but it was all white noise to him. All he could register was Alec, his beautiful pale face contorted into so many emotions as his thick eyebrows were raised high and his pink lips were apart, unhinged in surprise. He couldn't look away from Magnus either, even when -with dismay- Magnus could see his right arm extended, with his hand resting on top of his bride's as she held a steele in the other. 

Magnus stood even taller, never breaking eye contact but silently urging Alexander to drop it, to step away from her and the madness of getting married and finally allow himself to be open, _at least to himself_ , about what he truly felt. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Maryse get up, walking at shadowhunter speed towards him in her glittery golden dress. It clashed with the personality he knew so well behind it's owner and he almost snorted. Key word being almost. Her voice boomed across the room as she got closer to him "Magnus, leave this wedding now-"

He didn't let her finish that thought. If he was going to get thrown out of there, the words would have to come from Alexander's, and _only_ Alexander's mouth. And he made sure to tell her as much, as he lifted two fingers to silence her. "Maryse this is between me and your son, I'll leave if he asks me to."

It was all false bravado because he didn't really know what he'd do should the inexperienced closeted shadowhunter reject him, but he powered through it, stepping even further into the chapel, nearer to the alter. 

He could see it in Alec's expression, he was struggling with himself and Magnus just wished he could get into that complicated, always on the right side of things, brain of his and just _help_ him. Make him feel as brave as he could be in any battle. But he couldn't do anything more than stare at him, hoping to convey all his strength and the depths of his feelings to the young nephilin. Now it was up to him. 

Finally the shadowhunter broke the stare, reluctantly looking away from Magnus to Lydia, who seemed to be calling him back to their present situation. Magnus watched her smile sweetly at him in an effort to comfort the very evident distress on Alec's face. Watched as he spoke back to her and her smile faltered, almost immediately being replaced by a look of determination. There were a bit more words exchanged and through her determination she smiled once again at Alec, an encouraging smile as her hand went up to his neck and Magnus' felt the spike of jealousy jolt him upright. But instead of any of the scenarios Magnus' quickly conjured in his mind, she used her hand to spin her groom around, so he was facing the chapel - and Magnus- once again. 

Alexander looked around at all his guest, and then back at Magnus. Where he once had looked distressed and small, younger than his age, he now looked stoic. He was standing tall, and those ocean tide eyes were set hard, determined. He looked at Magnus and the warlock couldn't decipher what any of it meant. He stared at Alec and waited. 

Suddenly, he started walking, getting down from the alter and taking steps closer and closer to Magnus, all while never dropping his gaze but never giving anything away. _Was he going to ask Magnus to leave? Would he be agresive with him? Magnus had crossed many lines but Alec had never hurt him, only pushed him away._

Maryse came from behind him, passing Magnus and heading straight for her son. All her posture screamed controlled panic and her voice boomed once more "Alec, what are you doing-"

And just like with Magnus, she didn't get to finish her sentence. "Enough." Was all Alec said as he kept power walking over to Magnus. 

When he was in arms reach, he reached out and grabbed the lapels of Magnus' tailored black suit, pulling him forward as he himself stepped closer. And Magnus went blank.

For a second all he could register was Alexander. His hands on his chest, angel strength supporting his weight as he was tipped back and his soft lips on Magnus'. He let out a soft gasp and that's when his warlock mind slammed full into gear and he kissed back.

It was as if every emotion, every feeling, every glance, every furtive touch, they'd all been leading up to this moment. Every kiss was like being ignited and Magnus was not one to deny himself any pleasure, much less when it came in the form of a shy shadow hunter with a righteous mind and a heart of gold. Alec to his credit, was astounding, giving in all and holding nothing back.

He'd have gone on forever, and when Alec pulled back for a moment, Magnus couldn't help himself from chasing after his mouth, having to open his eyes to see where he'd gone. For a split second he thought Alec had pulled away regretting, but as he opened his eyes, Alec was staring at him with such an open expression he could see his own bewilderment and emotions reflected on those cerulean eyes. He didn't get to stare for more than a second before his raven haired kisser was closing his eyes again and going back in to kiss him. 

He couldn't help the tiny smile his lips conjured before they resumed their previous task of exploring Alexander Lightwood's mouth and getting addicted to it. 

It seemed like years before they broke apart, and feeling Alec's hands slip from his jacket, their bodies separating, Magnus knew for now, the kiss had ended. He allowed himself a few seconds of closed eyes to enjoy his bliss before he'd have to deal with the reality of their situation. After all, they _were_ still at his wedding and all his friends and family were probably watching.

"You never cease to amaze me Alec." He said as he reopened his eyes.

To his dismay though, Alec seemed in shock again, eyes trained somewhere below Magnus' neck as he let out a soft "Yeah, what did I just do?"

His smile faltered momentarily, and Magnus was grateful he was able to recollect himself and his cool demeanor in the time it took the shadowhunter to look him back in the eye.

 

Wordlessly they both turned around, stepping back from each other just a bit, as their eyes landed back on the rest of the room. Alec's mother was fuming, anger clearly stating in her face and posture as she took one glimpse at them and stormed out. Alec's father and their mentor Hodge looked clearly uncomfortable, eyes darting between the pair and the angry woman before ultimately following her.

But Magnus didn't get a chance to gouge Alec's reaction because Isabelle was making her way over to them, her figure lovely and provocative in a tight golden dress as she crossed the room. The color seemed much more fitting on her tan her mother if you asked Magnus.

"Alec, I am so proud of you!" She exclaimed and beside him he could feel the shadowhunter let out a sigh of relief. His face lost its severity when Magnus turned to him and he smiled softly back at his sister.

Magnus knew it meant the world to Alexander, that his sister would offer him her support but he couldn't help but feel saddened that it could all be for nothing if Alec's parents wouldn't show their approval.

He buried his worries in the back of his mind for now though, as Simon approached them, a wide smile on his face as he opened his arms to them.

"Guys, that was incredible. It was like watching a live..." He started and Magnus zoned out, taking in his appearance. He looked great, his old boyish features now highlighted and sharpened by his vampire condition. He had a suit on that the warlock was positive belonged to Rafael and he couldn't help but smirk to himself, thinking this vampire must be special if Rafael was letting him borrow one of his precious suits.

"... You were Ben!" Simon was saying, pointing at Magnus with animation on his face. "And you! You were Elaine, a taller, masculine, handsome version of her..."

While Simon kept speaking and Alec kept getting more annoyed, Magnus turned his attention to the front of the altar where two figures were talking.

Clary and Jace were speaking with distress, longing and love written all over their pale faces. He had to say it was a rather terrible situation they were in and he wouldn't have wished it for himself.

But seeing them together reminded him of his back up plan, the one where he'd actually discovered something in Ragnor's belongings that could be useful in their search for Valentine and so he excused himself from Alec's side, seeing him tense and frown at the idea of Magnus leaving him. It filtered out Simon and Isabelle's identical smirks at them.

He sighed internally, because so many mixed signals from Alec were sure to bring put some gray hairs sprinting into Magnus' glossy black four hundred year old hair but he settled instead for smiling sweetly back at him, reassuring him he only had to get Jace and Clary so they could all head down to somewhere less crowded where they could discuss what he'd found.

That seemed to calm Alec's mind and he smiled, that real -almost non existent- smile he seemed to reserve only for Magnus, where he'd lose all the apprehension and guard from his face for a second and his lips would stretch wide in an adorable smile like he couldn't help.

It was _that_ smile, that made Magnus know he'd never give up on this shadowhunter, no matter how many mixed signals he'd give him. Because smiles like those were rare to find, and behind them was a world completely new and uncharted that even in his centuries existing Magnus had never gotten the chance to explore, and he'd be dammed if he let that go. Besides, he _loved_ a good challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT. SO, I was thinking of making this like a two or three part series on Magnus' pov during the rest of the last two episodes but I'm not sure, so tell me what you think! And if you have any requests you can tell me too, and even if it take a little while I'll try my best to write it down! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
